Different system users have different degrees of responsiveness to communications of a system. Companies and other organizations would prefer to focus their communications on the users that will be most receptive to them. Unfortunately, it is difficult to formulate a set of ad hoc rules that accurately capture the variety and subtle interactions of different factors that influence the responsiveness of a user to a communication.